


Change the future

by youmustbestiles



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3322316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youmustbestiles/pseuds/youmustbestiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olicity Tumblr Prompt: A metahuman, who can see the future, tells the team Felicity will be the first to die in the group...Oliver does not take this information well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change the future

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language so sorry for the mistakes. My first time with Olicity. Also I can't do it without a happy ending. Feedback appreciated! Enjoy <3

„Thank you Oliver. It is really nice to have you here in Central City,” said Barry holding their new prisoner, who got caught thanks to Arrow, as they were taking him to his cell. Oliver didn't have a chance to respond because the metahuman who was able to see the future started to laugh ironically. Everyone fell silent. Caitlin and dr Wells stopped looking at the computer screen, Cisco, Dig and Roy suddenly weren't laughing anymore at the joke Cisco had said. The only one absent person was Felicity who was in the toilet at that moment. Oliver and Barry looked at each other with confusion on their faces.

“What's so funny to you? You're going to spend the rest of your life there,” Oliver finally asked. The man looked at each one of them with an evil smirk on his face.

“There's someone missing here right now. That blonde one. She's smart. But not smart enough to survive. Oh those blondes...” his hideous laughter filled the room.

“What? What do you mean?” Oliver was trying to sound calm but his team mates knew that he's on the edge. Not only the man offended Felicity by insinuating that she's dumb but also he said that she could die. Ollie was doing that thing with his hand again. He did it everytime he was nervous.

“You know I can see the future. She's going to die soon. I can see it clearly. Her sitting alone in a small dark valley with an iPad in her hand working on something and talking to the device in her ear,” Oliver could easily imagine that, “she's scared but she tries to be brave. But she can hear them coming. The men you're trying to destroy. They outsmart you and find her first instead fighting the Arrow,” everyone was listening with eyes wide open, Oliver wanted to stop it, to shut the man up but he couldn't, he felt oddly numb, “Then one of them simply puts a gun against her pretty head. And you know what she says right before he pulls the trigger? “ _I wish I could die with the knowledge that you chose me._ ” And _BOOM_!” at that sound everybody jumped in pure fear.

The men started to laugh maniacally again but Barry dragged him towards his cell. Oliver stood there, his eyes full of horror, anger and sadness. Roy thought that he saw actual tears in his eyes. Diggle looked like he wanted to snap Oliver out of it and hug him or yell at him that he should do something. Instead he put his hand on the men's shoulder and said:

“You know that future changes with every decision you make. So now... Make the decision Oliver, it's time,” at that Felicity entered the room and everyone looked at her.

“Did something happen? What's going on?” she was confused and worried which got worse when she looked at Oliver.

“Hey, are you okay?” she came closer to him but when he looked her in the eyes he couldn't bear it and stormed out of the lab.

“Don't worry, he'll be fine,” Roy decided not to tell Felicity the truth because he believed that the vision was not going to come true. He nodded at John who seemed to approve his opinion, “Let's go back to Starling City. It was nice to see you guys.” Everyone said their good byes and the atmosphere seemed to be normal.

Felicity, Roy and Dig came back to the foundry. Felicity noticed something on her computer screen. She came closer to find a post-it note. There was something written by a RED pen. That something was “ _I choose you, Felicity_ ”. And then she knew it was Oliver and that he used a red pen on purpose. She couldn't help but smile at it but her face suddenly turned into shocked expression when she turned around to find Oliver standing in front of her. She briefly registered Roy and Diggle smiled faces when they were leaving. Then she looked again at Oliver. He looked even more handsome than usually, dressed in a black suit which still showed his amazing muscles, white elegant shirt and a bow tie. Oliver Queen in a bow tie. Felicity felt like being tortured by seeing it and not being able to touch him.

“What's going on?” she asked unsure what was going to happen.

“I'm sorry it took this long. I was stupid Felicity. I thought that I can't be the Arrow and Oliver Queen at the same time. But the truth is I am both of them when I'm with you. You see the best in me and you bring the light to my life. You're the most important. You, Felicity,” then he smiled widely at her and she felt her heart skip a beat. She loved that smile so much, it was her smile.

“What are you saying?” she was both confused and amused.

“I'm saying that you're the most amazing woman I've had a pleasure to meet. I want to be with you because I know you need me the way I need you and I'm going to protect you every second of my life,” then he smiled shyly (which was even more adorable than his Felicity smile) and gave her a beautiful, deep red, long rose, “Felicity Smoak, will you go out with me to a dinner tonight?” the happiness in his eyes took her breath away.

“I will...” she only managed to say that much because he was kissing her with all his passion. After a while they stopped to take some air.

“Don't worry. It's only the beginning of the best date night in your life,” he whispered in her ear with a mischievous grin on his face and Felicity giggled happily at that and then he took her hand to lead her out of the foundry.


End file.
